The First Time
The First Time Source is the fifth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 8th, 2011. The episode was written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Filming was finished on 10/14/11. Source The episode will air at 9PM instead of 8PM (EST). Source Summary As the kids prepare for opening night of the school musical, several of them contemplate taking the next step with their significant others; meanwhile, Coach Beiste takes a big chance in her personal life; and Finn has high hopes when a college football coach scouts the school’s team. Source Also, there are three main storylines in this episode: Klaine, Finchel, and West Side Story. Artie has a directing storyline. Source Michele notes that Rachel’s friendship with Kurt may not be as quickly repaired since he had a greater purpose in running for student council beyond bolstering his transcripts. “It’s slightly mended, as best it could be,” she says of their status come Episode 5. Source Spoilers/Rumors Characters *Two new characters will be introduced in the episode. Source *'Johnny' - A 30-something year-old man, described as big and tall. He is an Ohio state football recruiter who will tie into Finn's story. This will be a major recurring role for the entire season. Played by Eric Bruskotter. *'Sebastian - '''A 17 year-old young man. He is said to be handsome and an excellent singer, and will be a major recurring role for the entire season. He might drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine, because he is attracted to Blaine; played by Grant Gustin. Scenes The following scenes have been filmed: *There were at least three Finchel scenes filmed on 9/28/11. (Shooting a scene takes approximately 2 1/2 hours each.) Source *A scene between Naya (Santana) and Lea (Rachel).Source *A scene between Blaine and Rachel.Source *A box of condoms was in the props van whilst on set with Lea and Cory.Source *A scene between Lea (Rachel) and Idina (Shelby). Source *A scene between Lea (Rachel) and Chris (Kurt). Source 1 Source 2 *A scene with Puck, Blaine, and Mike. Source *A scene with Blaine, Artie, and Rachel. Source *A scene with Santana, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel. Source Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Dave *Grant Gustin will play a new Warbler named Sebastian, who will set his sights on Blaine, be a love rival for Kurt, and he will also be this season's villain. Source *Sebastian is the polar opposite of Kurt in every way Source *Sebastian has been described as 'like a male Santana', promiscuous and kinda-sorta scheming. Source *Dave returns in this episode Source *David Karofsky's return will be "shocking" and "unexpected." Source *Karofsky dances with the Drag Queen Tina Turner Source *Kurt has a very awkward run-in with Dave at a gay bar. Source *Kurt and Blaine have a makeout scene in the back of a car. Source *Kurt and Blaine sneak into the gay bar with fake I.D's. Source *The gay bar is having a 'Drag Queen Night'. Source There is "Drag Queen Tina Turner" at the bar. Source *Tina Turner is around for an important physical moment between Blaine and Kurt. Source *The car belongs to Blaine. Source 1 Source 2 *Blaine dances with other guys which were Extras not Sebastian. Source 1 Source 2 *"Fans will get to witness both Rachel and Kurt taking a huge step in the sex department" and "it looks like Klaine Finchel fans will have something to celebrate". Source 1 Source 2 *Kurt and Blaine do have sex, as Ausiello and other sources have re-confirmed Source Source 2 Source 3 *We will see Kurt in a territorial light. Source *When Chris first read the script, he was a little disappointed because he was like, "Why does nobody love me? Why doesn't anybody want to steal me from Blaine?" Source *Blaine is walking through Dalton when he stumbles on the Warblers serenading Dalton’s French teacher. He ends up joining in on the performance. It’s not Blaine or Sebastian singing the song. Source *Sebastian will make moves in this episode to try and split up Kurt and Blaine. Source . *The appearance of Sebastian will force Kurt and Blaine to decide whether they are meant for each other. Source *Sebastian meets everyone in New Directions in this episode. Source *Sebastian doesn't again until after Sectionals. Source *Sebastian does get to sing in a song. Source *The first scene Grant filmed involved both Kurt and Blaine. No one else was involved in the scene. Source *Sebastian is involved in the West Side Story production. Source *The episode ends with a surprising and shocking reveal from Sebastian. Source *Kurt and Blaines 'honeymoon phase' ends this episode. Source Rachel and Finn *Finn has to decide between going to drama school in New York or accepting a football scholarship in Ohio. Source *Finn and Rachel have sex in this episode, as confirmed by Cory and Lea. Source Source *Finn and Rachel have sex in front of a fireplace Source Mike *Mike's parents are back and his storyline from Asian F is continued. Source *Mike's mom will be at the WSS performance. Source Tina *Tina will play Consuela in West Side Story Source The Warblers *Grant (Sebastian) rehearsed a dance with the Warblers. Source *Scenes will be filmed at Dalton Academy. Source Source 2 *The Warblers are back on set filming. Source *Blaine will be at Dalton for a scene. Source *The Warblers sing Uptown Girl at Dalton. Blaine also invites them to attend the West Side Story performance. Source *Uptown Girl is performed by the Warblers. However, it is not Blaine OR Sebastian singing the lead on the song. Source *The following Warblers are featured in the episode as seen in a recently released promotional still *David - Played by Titus Makin Jr. *Trent - Played by Dominic Barnes *Jeff - Played by Riker Lynch *Nick - Played by Curt Mega *Thad - Played by Eddie Martin *Beatboxer - Played by Jon Hall *Unnamed Warbler - Played by Steven Skyler **The following are new: ***Sebastian - Played by Grant Gustin Source ***Unnamed Warbler - Played by Joey Haro Source ***Rebel played by Jaymz Tuaileva **The following have left/graduated: ***Wes - Played by Telly Leung Source Coach Beiste and Johnny *Johnny comes scouting talent at McKinley but falls for Coach Beiste instead. Source West Side Story *A low quality version of America has leaked, and thus more roles for West Side Story can be identified: Source **Puck - Bernardo **Tina - Consuelo **Rory - Indio 'Music' *Amber (Mercedes) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Mark (Puck) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Jenna (Tina) said they recorded two musical numbers on nice cool sounds stages. Source *Harry tweeted that Naya (Santana), Lea (Rachel), Dianna (Quinn), Darren (Blaine) and Mark (Puck) "Killed it" Naya Rivera also tweeted the same thing. Source *Lea (Rachel) tweeted that she and Naya (Santana) were 'Killing it'. Source *Lea (Rachel) also tweeted that she and Darren (Blaine) were working on a song together. *Chris and Darren recorded a duet recently. Source However; this could just be for the Christmas Album since it is being recorded at this time. *Santana and Rachel have a duet in the auditorium. Source Songs All Songs are confirmed by Amazon, including Tonight. Source *'Uptown Girl' by ''Billy Joel. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love '''from ''West Side Story.'' Sung by Rachel and Santana. Source 1 Source 2 *'One Hand, One Heart' from ''West Side Story. ''Sung by Rachel and Blaine. Source *'America' from ''West Side Story. Sung by Santana, Puck, Rory, Tina. Source Source *'Tonight' from West Side Story. Sung by 'TBA ' West Side Story To know more about the show click here. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Grant Gustin as Sebastian *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Eric Bruskotter as Johnny *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang *Jazzmun as Drag Queen Tina Turner SourceNick Duval *Curt Mega as Nick Co-Stars *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Eddy Martin as ThadThad Harwood *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Dominic M. Barnes as Trent Photos Max Twit.jpg ls0ni.jpg|Lea on set for the finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/CoryMonteith/status/119257321594552320|linktext=Source plzm.jpg|Cory on set for the Finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/msleamichele/status/119261783398678528|linktext=Source exc-glee-092811-0020.pbbig.jpg exc-glee-092811-0010.pbbig.jpg tumblr_lsdevhoOgn1r183sxo1_500.png.jpg|Chris and Darren filming - along with Blaines car tumblr_lsdegojftF1r183sxo1_500.png|The location of the Gay Bar scene tumblr_lsigp2JaxB1qc2weno1_500.jpg|dalton!! :D tumblr_lsigx6Ixcj1qz87g7o1_500.png|recording at dalton tumblr_lsjdtxIfG41qbypv9o1_500.jpg|The current Warblers tumblr_lsj32gyCDJ1qlkrx3o1_250.jpg|a student of the dalton academy 2ivgto1.jpg swzl1d.jpg tumblr_lsk2ttHwv01qib5npo1_500.jpg|Rachel/Santana duet tumblr_lsofzc1zcT1qh769wo1_500.jpg uzkn.jpg 76906_la.jpg|link=http://www.whosay.com/darrencriss/photos/76906 tumblr_lspxhxJ0Sk1qfmm7do1_400.png tumblr_lt2xar1MdA1qh0jufo1_500.jpg|extras for wss (west side story) Finchel first time 1.gif Finchel kiss.png tumblr_ltakziGBT41qga96co2_500.gif dashboard.jpg tumblr_ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao3_1280.jpg tumblr_ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao1_1280.jpg tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg|Sebastian blainersss.jpg tumblr_ltstzfNVgK1qfbgyfo1_400.png tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500.jpg Warblers76.jpg tumblr_ltujsmSRM41qzwmudo1_500.jpg es:Episodio:The First Time Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes